


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, High School AU, Masturbation, Other, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa's movie night takes a new and interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Directly inspired by all the head cannons on decaheda's tumblr last night, it got to me.

Clarke and Lexa watched movies together every Friday night. They had been doing it for years, having been best friends forever and neither being particularly inclined to socialize that often even as they moved into high school. They were sixteen now, and even though Clarke took the occasional invitation to hang with friends, she made sure to keep it to Saturdays, not wanting to ditch her standing date with Lexa who scrunched her nose and scowled at the idea of leaving her room.

            Like every Friday night, they were sprawled across the couch in Lexa’s room, chip bags and cookies discarded on the coffee table. Clarke had her head resting against Lexa’s shoulder, one hand fiddling with the smooth material of Lexa’s soccer jersey as she watched the screen intently. Lexa had long ago figured out Clarke had a strange love for the feel of polyester, and would idly touch her jerseys whenever she wore them, which she just happened to do every Friday.

            In the winter, they’d bury themselves in a pile of blankets and pillows, but now it was mid spring and the warm May air was blowing in through Lexa’s propped open window. They both wore loose pairs of Lexa’s basketball shorts, Clarke wanting to change out of her skinny jeans before they settled down and Lexa never wearing anything else when she was home.

            She shifted her position, bringing her feet to rest on the coffee table as she grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, outside noise making it hard to hear the characters hushed voices in a particular scene.

            It was a good movie, an action drama with a female lead Lexa found particularly attractive. It was about two thirds into the film and both girls were watching attentively when a sudden sex scene they hadn’t expected started to play out. Lexa hummed low in her throat, and Clarke giggled against her. The male lead was taking the female from behind, and it didn’t leave much to the imagination.

            Lexa was so focused on the screen she didn’t even realize she was getting too excited until Clarke moved her hand to rest on her forearm and breathed, “Lex, you’re hard.”

            She followed the blonde’s eyes down to between her legs and flushed a deep red at the sight of her boner easily visible in her shorts. “Shit, I’m sorry,” she said, quickly starting to move to cover the situation when Clarke tightened her grip on her forearm and stopped her.

            “Wait, it’s okay, you don’t have to hide it.”

            Lexa looked at Clarke skeptically, unsure of what to do.

            The blonde’s eyes were fixed on her erection, her eyebrows were slightly scrunched together and her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. After a long minute of Lexa’s growing discomfort, she finally brought her eyes up to take in her friend’s confused expression. “Sorry I.. it’s just, it’s bigger than I thought.”

            Lexa felt her breath catch and her eyes go wide, stuttering out quickly, “it’s something you thought about?”

            Now it was Clarke’s turn to flush red. “I was curious,” she admitted quietly, making Lexa smile just slightly. “I’ve never seen one, not in real life anyway.”

            Lexa watched Clarke’s gaze trail back between her legs, completely unsure of where this was going. Clarke started idly playing with her jersey again and the action made Lexa relax a bit despite the fact that her friend was so focused on the bulge she was sporting.

            She looked back up at Lexa, hesitating a second before asking, “can I.. will you show it to me?”

            Lexa felt herself get immediately harder. Clarke wanted to see her penis; she couldn’t say she had never fantasized about this, but now that it was happening she could barely breath.

            She nodded her head, trying to remind herself that this was Clarke and calm her nerves as she moved her hands to pull down her shorts. She pulled them past her knees letting them fall to the floor, leaving her in only her white calvin klein briefs.

            She heard Clarke breath out harshly at the sight of her dick hard and straining against the thin material, clearly visible through the white. Lexa hesitated, asking, “should I..? Do you want me to take these off too?”

            Clarke quickly nodded her head, biting her lip again as she stared at Lexa’s erection.

            Lexa slowly pulled her briefs down, her dick bouncing out and standing proud as she pushed them to her lower thighs. She looked to Clarke shyly, watching the girl’s wide eyes taking in the sight of her.

            “Wow,” Clarke all but whispered, “it’s big.” She glanced up to see Lexa’s slightly vulnerable expression and added quickly, “I like it,” with a small smile.

            Lexa tried to relax more as Clarke’s gaze fell back to her dick, it was weird being so hard and unable to touch herself.

            “Do you want to see me too?” Clarke questioned suddenly, smirking slightly when Lexa’s dick twitched up at the question.

            “If you want,” Lexa answered, trying to control her breathing, “you don’t have to though, it’s okay if you don’t want to.”

            Clarke was already pulling off her shorts, and Lexa had to dig her nails into the couch to stop from grabbing her dick at the sight of Clarke’s pink panties coming in to view. Clarke shifted away from Lexa slightly, angling herself so she could see in between her legs when she spread them.

            Lexa’s bit back a whimper at the wet spot easily visible on the light pink material. She watched intently as Clarke gripped the edge of her panties and slid them down her legs and completely off.

            Her dick jumped against her at the sight of Clarke, her legs spread to show her glistening pink lips. “God..” Lexa breathed, “it’s beautiful.”

            Clarke’s eyes were fixed on Lexa’s dick, and Lexa flushed in embarrassment when she realized in her excitement she had unconsciously wrapped her hand around it. “We can put something on if you want.. if you want to touch yourself,” Clarke suggested.

            Lexa glanced to the tv where the movie was playing long forgotten. “Will you too? Touch yourself I mean.”

            Clarke nodded, reaching to grab her iphone and pull something up. She knew Lexa liked doggy style, having seen her get hard watching it earlier, and quickly found something she thought would be to both their liking. A minute later she had it playing on the tv, turning the sound down so no one outside would hear.

            Lexa turned her attention to the porn playing on the screen, starting to slowly stroke herself as she watched Clarke out of the corner of her eye running her fingers through her folds. Her breathing was speeding up as she watched Clarke circle her clit with her first two fingers. She had never seen anything so erotic, and her dick was impossibly hard.

            Lexa tried to focus on the porn, but her attention was brought back to Clarke every time. She stifled a moan when Clarke dropped her fingers lower, starting to play at her opening. She was pumping her dick hard, precum leaking out of the slit and dripping down her shaft, her balls bouncing slightly with every pull. She let her hips thrust in time with her strokes, losing her self consciousness in her excited state.

            She couldn’t help the quiet whimper that fell out of her mouth when she saw Clarke’s eyes focus on her dick as she sank her fingers inside herself. It took every ounce of restraint not to just cum immediately, but she had to see Clarke finger herself, and she wasn’t disappointed.

            Clarke slowly started to pump into herself, her two fingers emerging slick with wetness before disappearing again. Her eyes were focused back on the screen, but Lexa didn’t miss the way they kept darting to her dick as if a quick enough glance wouldn’t be noticed.

            In a minute, Clarke was pumping in time with Lexa’s strokes, pushing into herself every time Lexa moved from tip to base and pulling out when she reversed. Lexa wasn’t going to last much longer and she was biting her lip to keep from moaning. She watched the way Clarke’s hips rolled just slightly as her fingers pressed into her, abandoning the pretense of watching to screen at all and focusing fully on the girl masturbating next to her.

            Clarke seemed to notice the change of Lexa’s gaze and looked over, her hooded eyes making contact with Lexa’s, and that was it.

            Lexa shut her eyes and threw her head back, her mouth falling open in a silent moan as her hips jerked forward sloppily and thick, white cum started spilling out of her.

            Clarke tried not to moan, feeling herself start to clench down at the sight of Lexa pumping her dick and shooting cum onto her soccer jersey, the white standing out clearly as it dripped down the green material. Then Lexa whimpered, the most feminine sexual sound falling from her lips as the last spurt dribbled out of her, and Clarke was orgasming.

            Lexa opened her eyes to the sight of Clarke arched off the couch with the perfect O face, her leg muscles twitching and her hand slowly pumping in and out of her.

            “Fuck,” Lexa breathed, as Clarke settled back down and pulled out of herself. Clarke opened her eyes and stared at her for a second before sitting forward and grabbing her phone to stop the porn.

            “That was.. wow,” Clarke said, looking to where Lexa was now softening. Lexa quickly moved to pull her briefs back up and cover herself, self conscious of Clarke seeing her flaccid. “Do you always cum that much?” Clarke asked, eyeing the white liquid splattered across Lexa’s jersey.

            Lexa looked down at herself as Clarke grabbed her underwear and started to slide them back on. “Uhh, yeah I guess so. Why, is it a lot?”

            She sounded slightly worried and Clarke smiled warmly at her, “it’s just more than I’ve seen in videos. It’s not a bad thing Lex, it’s hot.”

            Lexa nodded, still examining the amount of cum she shot onto herself. Clarke was pulling up her shorts and handed Lexa hers, adding, “maybe you should change your shirt though, before the next movie.”

            Lexa pulled on the shorts and smiled, getting up and throwing her jersey over her head before making her way to her closet to get a new t-shirt. She turned back to see Clarke getting up and gave her a questioning look.

            “I have to clean up,” Clarke said, gesturing that she was going to the bathroom, “it’s kind of uncomfortable not to.”

            “Oh, okay sure.”

            “Put on a Disney movie, I’ll be right out.”

            “You want to watch a Disney movie after that?” Lexa said quirking her eyebrow.

            Clarke laughed, walking over to wrap her arms around Lexa and hug her briefly, before pulling away and saying, “yes I do. Also we should make pizza rolls, I’m hungry.”

            Lexa nodded, responding, “I’ll start the oven,” as she grinned at Clarke and watched the girl disappear into the bathroom.

            She wasn’t sure what just happened or what it meant, but she knew she loved Clarke, and for the time being, she was content.

           


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four weeks since movie night had started to feature another activity. Lexa had been thrilled when the week after the first time, Clarke had pulled up another porn movie and insisted they do it again. The image of Clarke with her hand between her legs was all Lexa could think about; she even got a B on a history test because she was so distracted, well it was a B+, but still.

            Needless to say, Lexa was a little impatient this Friday during their first movie, knowing once it was done she would get to see Clarke undress for her. She knew it was apparent that she was sporting a semi ever since they sat down, but there wasn’t much she could do about it, and Clarke hadn’t said anything. She was focusing her energy on trying not to fidget too much, as the blonde was leaning against her side twisting the bottom of Lexa’s old lacrosse jersey over her finger. She didn’t want to make her move, so she shifted her legs for the umpteenth time in an effort to be more comfortable.

            She jumped slightly when Clarke spoke, interrupting the quiet of the movie. “Do you want to stop watching? You don’t seem very interested.”

            Lexa cringed, realizing she wasn’t being as inconspicuous as she thought she was. “Sorry, it just got a little boring for my taste,” she tried to cover.

            “Uh huh,” Clarke replied with a knowing smile, then leaned forward to grab the remote and pause the film. “That’s okay, I wanted to talk to you anyways.”

            Lexa gulped, suddenly feeling very nervous and asking, “about what?” as if she didn’t know.

            Clarke pulled her legs up to sit cross-legged on the couch and turned to face Lexa. “So we’ve been… we’ve been doing this thing,” she stopped seemingly unsure of what to continue with.

            It was suddenly very obvious to Lexa that Clarke was nervous too, and she leaned forward to put a hand on her knee, stroking lightly with her thumb and saying, “hey, we don’t have to Clarke, it’s okay if you want to stop.”

            “No,” Clarke said quickly, “no I don’t want to stop, I like it.” She hesitated again before continuing in a rush, “it’s just, we’re both so inexperienced, I’ve just been thinking, maybe it would be good if we kind of practiced on each other, you know, things we want to try.”

            Lexa was trying to process, quickly deciding she would let Clarke practice anything she wanted, so she nodded her head. “We can do that, yeah. What umm.. what do you want to practice?”

            Clarke looked unsure, “really? You don’t have decide so quickly, you can think about it if you want.”

            “I don’t need to think about it,” Lexa said honestly.

            “Okay,” Clarke continued, “well, is there anything you want to practice?”

            Lexa hesitated, bringing her hand to scratch behind her neck, “umm, kissing?” Clarke grinned and Lexa immediately flushed red, quickly continuing, “it’s just I’ve only kissed one girl, I don’t think I’m very good at it, and I know you’ve kissed a few people so I just thought…” She stopped when she realized Clarke was untangling her legs and moving toward her, her breath catching just slightly as the blonde climbed on top of her lap to straddle her.

            “It’s okay,” Clarke said, trying to quell the still embarrassed look on Lexa’s face. She took Lexa’s hands and placed them on her hips, moving to rest her own on Lexa’s shoulders. “Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

            Lexa nodded, her eyes wide, knowing there was no chance of that happening. All she could hear was her heart pounding wildly in her chest as she watched Clarke lean forward, her eyes dropping shut as she closed the distance and brought their lips together.

            Lexa’s grip around Clarke’s hips tightened, her own eyes shutting at the first feeling of Clarke’s soft lips brushing against her own. Clarke leaned into her, one hand coming up to trace Lexa’s jaw line as their lips started moving together, exploring how they fit.

            Lexa could already feel herself start to harden when Clarke ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let the blonde push in, a low whine escaping her throat at the feeling of Clarke’s tongue sliding into her mouth and against her own. She licked at it, tracing the underside with the tip of her tongue as Clarke brushed along the roof of her mouth before dropping back to push against Lexa’s.

            Their tongues slid against each other, pushing and feeling, both girls starting to breath hard through their noses and grip each other tighter. It was quickly turning heated, with Clarke trying to push as far into Lexa’s mouth as she could, their teeth crashing together and Lexa digging her nails into Clarke’s sides.

            She didn’t realize how hard she was until Clarke canted her hips forward, rubbing against her and making her moan into her mouth. Lexa couldn’t help grinding her hips up as Clarke ground down, rubbing her hard dick against Clarke’s core. They quickly fell into a rhythm thrusting against each other, and Lexa was getting more and more excited by the second, her hands moving down to Clarke’s butt and pulling her against herself.

            Lexa gasped when she heard Clarke whimper, her eyes flying open and hands quickly moving to push her away, saying, “stop, stop, stop.”

            Clarke looked down at her, her eyes wide and face flushed, both girls breathing heavy, “what? did I hurt you? what’s wrong?”

            Lexa had her eyes screwed shut again and her fingers dug hard into the couch on either side of them. She struggled to get out, “I just. I need.. I need a minute. Just don’t move.”

            Clarke obeyed, staying still with her hands on Lexa’s shoulders as she waited for her breathing to settle and her friend to finally open her eyes, asking when she did, “are you okay?” with a worried expression.

            “Yeah,” Lexa said, flushing slightly, “I just, I got too.. uhh, excited. I didn’t want to…” she trailed off, hoping Clarke wouldn’t make her continue.

            Clarke stared at her for a second before understanding lit up her face. “Oh! You didn’t want to cum. That makes sense. Sorry if I was, umm, grinding too much,” she said, pulling a stray piece of Lexa’s hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

            “No, no, it was good,” Lexa said, adding, “obviously,” with an eye roll at herself.

            Clarke smiled, “you know, for only having kissed one person, you’re a good kisser Lexa.”

            Lexa smiled at her, saying simply, “thanks,” as she moved her hands to rest back on Clarke’s hips. “So I think that’s enough of what I wanted for now, what was it you wanted to practice?”

            Clarke turned red, her eyes quickly avoiding Lexa’s, who’s eyebrows shot up a bit at the reaction before she tried to fix her with a reassuring face. “Hey, tell me, it’s okay.”

            Clarke sighed, looking back at her. “Well I wanted, I kind of wanted to try that is, if you’re okay with it, and it’s okay if you’re not, but I was wondering if maybe we could try, umm, a blowjob.”

            Lexa stared at her for a minute in slight shock before getting herself together enough to speak, “you want.. you want to give me a blowjob?”

            “It’s okay if you’re not okay with that Lex, I just, well I’ve never done it before, and I thought it would be good to do it for the first time with someone who’s not gonna be disappointed if I’m bad at it.”

            Lexa nodded, saying “okay.”

            “Are you sure?” Clarke questioned, looking like she didn’t believe her.

            Lexa smiled at her, “Clarke, I would love for you to.. of course I’m sure.” Clarke nodded, slowly getting up from Lexa’s lap to stand in front of her. “Do you want me to.. should I stay here?” Lexa asked.

            “Yeah, I think so,” Clarke was looking down to where Lexa was clearly already hard, “you should, you know, take those off.”

            “Okay,” Lexa responded, moving to pull off her shorts and briefs in one motion. “You should put your hair up,” she added as she slid them down.

            “Right,” Clarke nodded as she slipped a hair tie off of her wrist and did just that. She looked back down to where Lexa’s dick was now out, standing hard between her legs. She took a deep breath and sank to her knees in front of her.

            Lexa was staring down at her with wide eyes and squeezing the cushions of the couch in a death grip. Clarke smiled at her before her eyes focused on her hard dick she was now eye level with. “Can I?” she asked one more time to be sure, looking up to see Lexa nod at her.

            She reached a hand out tentatively, slowly wrapping it around the lower part of Lexa’s shaft. “It’s so hard,” she said, feeling it beneath her fingers.

            “Yeah,” Lexa answered lamely. Her breathing was speeding up and she was fighting to keep her hips still even though she desperately wanted to thrust into Clarke’s touch. She swore her heart stopped when her friend leaned forward, hovering her mouth right over her tip. She could feel her breath on it, and moved her own hand so she could bite down on her knuckle to stop from moaning. That failed in a second when Clarke brought her tongue out and slowly licked right over her slit. Lexa whimpered, her eyes fixed on Clarke as the girl pulled back a bit and looked up at her.

            “Did that feel good?” she asked openly.

            “Y-yes,” Lexa stuttered out, her breath catching and turning into a moan when Clarke immediately leaned forward and did it again. She didn’t pull away this time though, instead letting her tongue run over the rest of Lexa’s head, tracing it from the tip down and started running it along the ridge. Lexa couldn’t stop the whimpers escaping her mouth; she had never felt something so good.

            When Clarke brought her lips down and took the head into her mouth Lexa thought she was going to cum right there. Instead she spewed out a list of profanities in between moans, losing control feeling Clarke sucking lightly on her and seeing her lips wrapped tight around her.

            She threw her head back, breathing, “oh my fucking god,” when Clarke pushed down a little further, starting to take more of her into her mouth. Her hand jumped to the back of Clarke’s head when she bobbed up and back down, a moaned “fuck,” falling from her lips. Clarke did it again, taking more of Lexa in her mouth this time, and Lexa moaned loudly.

            “Clarke, I’m not gonna last,” she breathed out in a rush, knowing there was no way she was stopping her orgasm this time.

            Clarke pulled off her, looking up at her and saying, “it’s okay Lexa, you can cum.”

            “In.. In your..?” Lexa sputtered.

            Clarke nodded, saying, “I want to taste it,” before leaning back down and wrapping her lips back around Lexa’s dick.

            “Oh god,” Lexa moaned. Clarke started sliding her mouth down again, taking more and more of Lexa before pulling back up and repeating the motion, her tongue sliding smoothly against the underside of Lexa’s shaft. She could feel her orgasm building with every bob of Clarke’s head, whimpers falling from her lips as she watched the blonde suck her.

            Lexa gasped when she felt Clarke’s hand slide down from the base of her shaft to cup her balls, moaning loudly and bucking her hips forward when she gently squeezed them. Clarke moaned around her dick when her thrust pushed it further into her mouth, and quickly squeezed Lexa’s balls again.

            Lexa’s “I’m gonna..” turned into moans as she started orgasming, her hips jerking as cum started to spill into Clarke’s mouth. The blonde quickly swallowed, pulling back so Lexa’s tip rested against her tongue and she could taste the slightly bitter liquid before letting it down her throat. She moaned slightly at the taste, at the fact that she was tasting Lexa, and it turned into a whimper when she heard her friend moan out “Clarke,” from above her as the spurts were tapering off.

            She waited a second after they seemed to stop, licking Lexa’s head to get anything she missed, before pulling away.

            Lexa was looking down at her with a soft expression. She slowly got up off her knees, wiping her mouth to get any excess spit or cum off of it. Lexa reached a hand out towards her, saying, “Come here.”

            She took it and obliged, letting herself be pulled to sit straddling Lexa’s lap like she did when they were kissing. Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist, saying, “that was.. that was amazing.”

            Clarke grinned at her, “I’m glad you liked it.”

            Lexa nodded, staring at her for a second before leaning forward and kissing her softly, tightening her arms to pull Clarke flush against herself.

            “I liked it a lot,” she said after pulling away.

            Clarke smiled, leaning down and cuddling into Lexa’s shoulder, “you know I liked it too, I didn’t really think I would, but you tasted good to me.”

            “I want to taste you too,” Lexa said quietly.

            Clarke nodded against her, “I want that, but next time okay? Right now I want to cuddle and watch another movie.”

            “A Disney movie?” Lexa questioned.

            Clarke grinned against her, answering, “of course.”

           


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just pure smut idk what happened

Lexa was working on focusing on the porn as she stroked her rock hard dick. Clarke’s leg was touching hers, and she could feel her moving with every roll of her hips. She wanted to just turn and watch her, watch how her fingers were sliding in and out of her, maybe replace her fingers with her own, or with her tongue. God she just wanted to touch her.

            “Lex,” Clarke’s voice shook Lexa out of her thoughts and she quickly realized with a flush she had let her eyes wander over to her friend.

            “Sorry,” she hastily said, focusing ahead on the tv.

            Clarke shook her head, “no, Lex, I.. can you..”

            Lexa looked over to find her friend’s gaze fixed on her dick, her expression one of pure lust. Lexa’s hand froze, her eyes traveling down to where Clarke’s two fingers slowly pumped in and out of her, slick with her wetness. “I can do whatever you want,” Lexa said before she could stop herself, flushing red again as she brought her eyes back to Clarke’s face.

            “I want you to touch me with it,” Clarke’s eyes were hungry and Lexa gulped, unsure if she was understanding correctly.

            “Touch you with.. with my dick? Touch your.. I mean.. down there?” She stuttered, her erection throbbing in her hand.

            Clarke nodded, “I want to feel it, I want you to rub it against me.”

            “Okay,” Lexa said hesitantly, getting up unsure of how this would work. Clarke pulled her fingers away from herself and spread her legs, grabbing Lexa’s hand and pulling her between them.

            Lexa thought she was going to cum right there, being between Clarke’s legs and looking down at her glistening pussy. She bit her lip as she lowered herself down, stopping with her tip close to where Clarke wanted her.

            She looked up to see Clarke staring at her with hungry eyes, her mouth slightly opened and her breathing heavy. “Rub it on my clit, Lexa, please?”

            Lexa stifled a groan, moving to grip her dick in her hand. She very carefully brought it forward, gasping as she gently dragged her tip down Clarke’s clit and back up.

            Clarke whimpered, her hands moving to grip at Lexa’s shoulder’s and her eyes fixed between them. “Keep going,” she said breathily.

            Lexa was practically shaking she was so turned on, quickly rubbing her tip against Clarke again, this time letting it go down further and slide through her pussy lips. She moaned slightly at the sight and brought it back up, circling it around Clarke’s clit.

            Clarke was whimpering, her breath catching when Lexa slid it down again through her lips, ghosting her tip over Clarke’s opening. She moaned loudly when Lexa went back to circling her clit, her legs spreading wider for her, and a strangled, “oh god,” falling from her lips.

            She let her knees fall to the side, spreading herself as open for Lexa as she could. Lexa moaned above her, dragging her tip down through Clarke’s spread lips, pressing it purposefully against her hole this time before going back up.

            Clarke felt herself clench at the action, whining so loudly she would have been embarrassed if she weren’t so ridiculously turned on. She tried fruitlessly to spread her legs wider, her clit twitching as Lexa slowly rubbed against it.

            She moaned as soon as Lexa started to move down again, her hands moving to grip her hips as she felt the tip running through her lips. Lexa got the hint, stroking it slowly against her opening and pressing slightly, pulling back and then pressing again.

            “Lexa,” Clarke was gasping, “Lexa please.” She pulled on Lexa’s hips when she pressed against her again, making her tip start to spread Clarke’s hole just slightly. Clarke threw her head back and moaned. Lexa pulled back and pushed forward as much again, letting the very tip of her head push inside Clarke before pulling back out. The next push was a little harder, and Lexa moaned when half of her head slipped inside.

            Clarke could feel herself stretching, whimpering, “yes, yes, god Lexa, yes,” and pulling on Lexa’s hips harder. Lexa let herself be pulled in further, whimpering as she watched her dick head disappear into Clarke.

            They both gasped when suddenly it was all the way inside, moaning each other’s names as Clarke clenched around it.

            Clarke couldn’t stop clenching. She was a whimpering mess as she started pulling at Lexa’s hips again, her shaft starting to sink in too. “Clarke, oh god, Clarke,” Lexa was whimpering as she watched more and more of her hard dick push inside Clarke’s pussy.

            She grabbed Clarke’s hands off her hips and placed them on her shoulders, moving to lean further over her as she continued to push inside. Clarke dug her nails in, whimpering in pain and pleasure as Lexa spread her with her thickness, quickly passing where her fingers reached and spreading her where she’d never felt before.

            “Oh Lexa,” Clarke moaned, moving her arms to circle around her shoulders and pull the girl closer to herself. She gasped as Lexa’s hips met her own and she stilled inside her, completely sheathed. The feeling of being so full was almost overwhelming, and she could just barely get out, “oh my god Lexa,” between whimpers.

            Lexa was practically shaking, breathing heavy and letting out small whimpers every time she felt Clarke flutter around her. She whined loudly when Clarke breathed out, “Lexa you’re inside me.”

            She managed to get out, “are you okay?” knowing it can hurt.

            “Yes,” Clarke practically gasped, “oh god, you’re so deep.”

            “Clarke,” Lexa whimpered, thrusting her hips forward just slightly.

            Clarke moaned and circled her legs around her, digging her nails into Lexa’s shoulders. “Fuck Lex, do that again.” Lexa pulled back just slightly to thrust forward again, letting her head fall into the crook of Clarke’s neck when the girl beneath her let out another loud moan. “Lexa, that feels so good, keep going.”

            Lexa obliged, setting an extremely slow pace of shallow thrusts, whimpering the entire time. She moved her hands to grip Clarke’s hips, panting, “Clarke. Fuck, Clarke we’re.. we’re having sex.”

            Clarke moaned her name, one hand sliding down to grip Lexa’s ass. “You’re doing so good Lex, but faster, go faster.”

            Lexa shook her head against Clarke’s shoulder, breathing, “I can’t, I’m gonna finish.”

            “Oh god yes,” Clarke moaned, “finish Lexa.”

            Lexa only slowed down more, pulling back to look at her a little concerned, “but you haven’t yet.”

            “That’s okay,” Clarke said, bringing her hand up to Lexa’s face, “that’s normal Lexa, you can help me finish after.” She continued when Lexa didn’t look convinced, “you’re gonna go down on me okay? But right now I want you to cum for me.” Lexa nodded, letting her head fall back down and thrusting her hips forward again. “Faster Lex,” Clarke encouraged.

            Lexa quickly obeyed, and Clarke gasped as she started pounding into her, her nails raking down Lexa’s back and digging into her ass. She let her head fall back against the couch and closed her eyes, letting herself be consumed by the feeling of Lexa pumping in and out of her fast and hard, a string of profanities falling from her mouth with Lexa’s name coming out in between. Lexa was hammering into her, gripping her hips and grunting as she humped Clarke eagerly, the sound of the couch knocking against the wall filling the room.

            Then suddenly Lexa was away from her. Her eyes flew open to see Lexa pulling out, kneeling between her legs as she started to cum. “Fuck,” Clarke breathed, taking in the sight of Lexa with her eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open, her right hand pumping her dick as white cum shot out all over Clarke’s stomach.

            Lexa whimpered as her orgasm tapered off, her eyes opening as the last bit of cum dripped from her dick onto Clarke’s thigh. It took a second for her eyes to focus on Clarke underneath her, but when it did her blissful expression quickly turned to embarrassment. “I’m so sorry,” she stuttered out, looking at the mess she left all over Clarke, “oh my god, I should have gotten a towel or.. or..”

            “Lexa stop,” Clarke grabbed her arm stopping her from getting up, “it’s okay. I liked it.”

            Stopping to take in the look of pure lust Clarke was giving her, Lexa calmed down a little. “Well at least let me go get something to clean you off with.”

            Clarke shook her head, “I like it Lexa,” she said with a seductive look.

            Lexa’s eyes widened slightly but she nodded. “Okay. Should I.. can I help you now?”

            Clarke nodded, her breath catching slightly as Lexa immediately dropped to the floor and was kneeling eye level with her pussy. “Do you want me to tell you what to do?”

            Lexa looked up at her looking a little nervous, blurting out, “I read a few articles.”

            Clarke raised her eyebrows, “you read articles?”

            “On.. on what to do. I didn’t want to be bad at it. But they were kind of confusing so.. if you want to yeah.. telling me what to do is okay.”

            Clarke smiled at her softly, hoping she could be reassuring. “Okay, just start slow. Don’t go right on, you know, my clit at first, it’s too sensitive.”

            Lexa nodded, then leaned forward and ran her tongue slowly up the left side of Clarke’s lips and up to her clit, whimpering slightly at the taste.

            Clarke was arched off the couch and swearing by the time she brought her tongue down the right side, moving to repeat the motion. Clarke got herself together enough after a few swipes to get out, “so good Lexa, you’re doing so good.”

            Lexa continued what she was doing, not changing her pattern for minutes until Clarke breathed out, “you can go on it now Lex.”

            She gasped when Lexa’s tongue immediately started to circle her clit, keeping a slow steady rhythm as she licked around and around. “Oh god Lexa, yes,” Clarke moaned, moving her hand to twist into Lexa’s hair when she whimpered in response. “Just like that Lex, so good.”

            It only took Clarke a few more minutes until she felt a familiar tightness forming, her whimpers coming out more desperately as Lexa unrelentingly continued her slow pace. “Faster,” Clarke finally breathed, “go faster.”

            Lexa obeyed, picking up speed as she continued to focus on Clarke’s clit, feeling her fingers tighten in her hair.

            “Lexa, oh god, Lexa I’m gonna.. fuck I’m gonna..” Clarke’s thighs squeezed against Lexa’s head before she finished her statement, her hips bucking up into Lexa’s mouth as she started to orgasm.

            Lexa moaned, a fresh wetness coating her tongue as she slowed her circling but didn’t stop. Clarke pulled hard on her hair, whimpering from above her, and Lexa thought she was going to cum herself when she heard her whimper out a strangled, “Lexa.”

            Lexa only pulled away when Clarke finally stilled, relaxing back into the couch and pulling her hand away from Lexa’s hair. She leaned back and looked up at Clarke, wiping her mouth and chin where it was slick from a mixture of saliva and cum.

            “Fuck,” Clarke sighed, still breathing heavy, “that was really good.”

            Lexa smiled at her, “really?”

            Clarke chuckled, “yeah Lexa, really.” She offered Lexa her hand and tried to pull her up on the couch with her, furrowing her eyebrows when Lexa stood instead.

            “Let me get something to clean you off with first,” Lexa explained, turning to walk to the bathroom, ignoring Clarke’s whiney, “fineee.” She was back a minute later with a damp towel, sitting down next to Clarke and gently wiping her cum off of her stomach and leg.

            Clarke’s eyes were focused somewhere else though, and she waited until Lexa was done cleaning her to state the obvious, “Lexa, you’re hard again.”

            Lexa was putting down the rag and turned to her slightly confused, “well yeah.”

            “But you just finished, like ten minutes ago.”

            Lexa flushed slightly red, “well you, uh, finishing.. kind of.. you know. It’s okay it’ll go away.”

            Clarke smiled at her warmly and nodded, “do you want to put on a movie?”

            “Can we watch Mulan this time?” Lexa asked, lighting up and reaching for her phone when Clarke nodded her agreement.

            She grabbed her briefs off the floor and pulled them on as the movie was loading, glancing over to see Clarke do the same with her panties. Clarke held out her arm, and Lexa took the invitation and shifted over to cuddle into her shoulder. She jumped slightly when Clarke’s hand slipped beneath the waistband of her briefs, finding her hard dick and starting to stroke it lightly.

            “You don’t have to..” she began but Clarke cut her off.

            “Shhh, watch the movie.”

            Lexa smiled, cuddling closer against her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa was sitting at her usual lunch table, carefully peeling her orange on the napkin she had set out neatly in front of her. She didn’t bother to look up when she heard two trays set down across from her, waiting until she had every piece of skin off the fruit before smiling in satisfaction and finally bringing her attention to the two girls sitting opposite of her.

            Raven and Octavia were both staring at her with their eyebrows raised, a dangerous glint of amusement in their eyes. She sighed, asking, “what?” knowing they were going to start in on something.

            “You don’t have anything to tell us?” Octavia asked.

            “Not particularly,” Lexa said eyeing them warily while reaching into her lunchbox to pull out her milk.

            “So nothing happened this weekend that you thought was noteworthy?” Raven questioned further.

            Lexa rolled her eyes at her two friends, stating, “Clarke told you.”

            “Ummm yeah Clarke told us!” Octavia gushed out, losing her feigned innocence, “can we talk about why you haven’t?”

            “Was it not good?” Raven said, earning an elbow from Octavia.

            Lexa sputtered, “of course it was good!” then flushed a deep shade of red at the matching gleeful expressions that spread across her friend’s faces.

            “Clarke said it was good too,” Raven said wiggling her eyebrows.

            “Really? Wait, tell me what she said,” Lexa was suddenly interested, setting down her orange and looking at the two girls expectantly.

            “Are we supposed to do that?” Octavia asked Raven.

            Raven shrugged, “probably not but who cares,” then turning back to a waiting Lexa, “she said it was unexpected, but like really good. She made sure to make that clear. And she definitely wants to do it again.”

            “She wouldn’t give us any explicit details though,” Octavia said with a pout.

            “So, she doesn’t regret it?” Lexa pressed.

            Raven shook her head, “not from what I could tell, why, do you?”

            “No,” Lexa answered a little too quickly, “I mean it’s Clarke.”

            “And you love Clarke,” Octavia said offhandedly.

            “I do not love Clarke,” Lexa retorted.

            Raven nodded her head, responding, “uh huh,” in a clearly sarcastic tone.

            Lexa narrowed her eyes at them, saying almost convincingly, “we’re just friends.”

            “And all friends lose their virginities to each other, you’re right, how silly of us,” Octavia said flippantly.

            Lexa grumbled something under her breath, peeling off an orange slice and starting to eat it.

            “Oh my god you loooove her,” Raven said grinning, “you love her so much admit it.” Lexa kicked her hard underneath the table, effectively wiping the grin off her face and earning a laugh from Octavia. “Just for that, I’m gonna tell Clarke you said the sex was bad,” Raven deadpanned.

            “Shut up,” Lexa said widening her eyes.

            “No, I’m gonna tell Clarke you sai-“

            Raven was promptly cut off by another tray being set down loudly on the table. “You’re gonna tell me what?” Clarke asked, looking expectantly at Raven.

            “Oh, nothing,” Raven responded awkwardly, nudging a giggling Octavia next to her. Clarke gave her a weird look, and Lexa just shrugged, handing Clarke the slice of her orange she ate every day.

            “How was your Spanish test?” Lexa questioned, bringing the table back into what was to be a normal lunch.

 

            Friday night took forever to get to, at least in Lexa’s opinion. Now that they were in her room though, she found herself oddly uncomfortable, unsure of what the dynamic was between them now; if last Friday had changed anything.

            “Lex, I can’t find a pair of shorts.” Lexa turned to find Clarke rifling through one of her drawers and cringed at the mess she was making.

            “Stop, stop, you’re unfolding everything!” Clarke chuckled as Lexa rushed over to put everything back in order. “I did some reorganizing,” she explained, opening the drawer two down from where Clarke was looking and pulling out a pair of her basketball shorts. She handed them to Clarke, closing her drawers and moving to go sit on the couch.

            Clarke walked over a minute later wearing the shorts and sat down close to Lexa, immediately twisting her fingers into the fabric of her basketball jersey. Lexa put her phone down and looked over to find Clarke staring at her. She swallowed thickly, finally bringing herself to ask, “should we talk about it?”

            “Probably,” Clarke answered, “but I don’t really want to talk.”

            “Oh, okay,” Lexa answered awkwardly, turning to grab her phone again and put something on the tv.

            Clarke put her hand on her arm stopping her. “No, Lex, I mean I’d rather do something else,” she said, letting her hand trail from Lexa’s arm down to the waistband of her shorts and slowly slide under.

            Lexa’s eyes widened as Clarke cupped her over her briefs, “I’m not hard yet,” she breathed.

            “That’s okay,” Clarke responded, smiling at her softly and starting to rub her through the material. Seeing Lexa’s eyes darken and feeling her start to harden, Clarke shifted to swing her leg around and sit straddling Lexa’s lap.

            Lexa gasped slightly, moving her hands to rest on Clarke’s hips just underneath her shirt. “Is this okay?” Clarke asked, moving her hand to slip under Lexa’s briefs when she nodded, taking her semi hard dick in her hand and gently stroking it.

            Lexa was starting to breath deeply, running her hands up Clarke’s sides, completely hard now.

            “I want to have sex with you again,” Clarke said, leaning in close to Lexa, who whimpered in response. “Do you want that Lex?”

            “Yes,” Lexa breathed, “I want that.” She moved her hands down to pull at the waist of Clarke’s shorts, and Clarke quickly got up to take them off, leaving her in a pair of lacey white panties.

            Lexa scrambled to get her shorts off too, throwing them to the side as Clarke retook her position straddling her. Clarke leaned in close to Lexa, starting to rub herself on the prominent bulge in her briefs, her mouth falling to Lexa’s neck as she got more and more excited.

            Lexa moaned when she gently sucked on the skin below her jaw, her hand flying to the back of Clarke’s neck. Clarke pulled away smirking slightly, asking, “you like that?”

            “Yes,” Lexa said nodding, biting back a whimper as Clarke started to softly kiss her neck, her hips thrusting to rub herself on Lexa’s dick. “Clarke,” Lexa whined after a few minutes and Clarke pulled back, getting up and pulling her panties off as Lexa watched her with wide eyes. She moved a second later to pull Lexa’s briefs down, Lexa lifting her hips to let them be slid off, her dick bouncing out and slapping against her abs.

            Clarke hummed in appreciation, straddling Lexa again and letting her center slide gently against Lexa’s hardness. “Fuck,” she breathed, “I love how you feel against me.” Lexa was squirming underneath her, her breaths short and eratic as she watched Clarke’s pussy lips sliding up and down her dick, coating it with wetness. “Are you okay?” Clarke asked, slowing slightly.

            Lexa nodded, letting out a high-pitched whimper. Her hands were running up Clarke’s back underneath her shirt, nails scraping lightly against her skin.

            “Do you like this?” Clarke asked honestly, moving her hand to tilt Lexa’s chin so she was looking up at her, “do you like me on top?”

            “Yes,” Lexa breathed, “I.. yes, I like it.”

            “Okay,” Clarke said with a gentle smile, “don’t let me do anything you’re not comfortable with, okay?” She dropped her hand when Lexa nodded, leaning down and starting to kiss just under her ear while she continued rolling her hips.

            She pulled back smirking when Lexa tangled her fingers into her hair moaning, pleased she found a weak spot of the girls. She raised her hips up, bringing her hand down to align Lexa’s dick with her opening, waiting until Lexa gave her a desperate nod to start sinking down onto it.

            “God Lexa,” she gasped, moving her hands to dig into Lexa’s shoulders as she slowly stretched herself on her dick.

            Lexa was gripping her hips tightly, whimpering through gritted teeth as she fought against her instinct to thrust upwards.

            Clarke fell against her as soon as Lexa was all the way inside, bringing her teeth to graze lightly over Lexa’s neck as she whimpered slightly. Lexa was digging her nails into her back, breathing hard and biting back her moans. “Lexa you feel so big.. god.. I think you’re deeper in this position.”

            Lexa whined loudly, wrapping her arms around Clarke and thrusting her hips upwards. “Fuck,” Clarke breathed, letting her head fall against Lexa’s shoulder.

            Lexa was rolling her hips just slightly, gripping Clarke’s shirt so tightly she was almost tearing it. “Can I.. can you..” she breathed, stopping short.

            “What?” Clarke questioned, pulling back to look at her. Lexa’s breath caught in her throat at the seductive look on Clarke’s face, her eyelids low and her mouth just slightly pouty. “Baby tell me what you want.”

            Lexa felt her dick throb at the term, her grip tightening as she let out a whimper. “This,” she managed to get out, pulling on Clarke’s shirt, “can you take this off?”

            “Oh!” Clarke responded, immediately reaching down and whipping it over her head, smirking as she focused back on Lexa staring hungrily at her breasts. “This too?” she asked, gesturing to her bra.

            Lexa nodded, biting her lip, breathing “fuck,” as Clarke slipped it off and revealed her breasts to her. She immediately circled her arms back around Clarke and thrust upwards, whimpering as Clarke let out a moan.

            Clarke started to roll her hips into Lexa’s thrusts, turned on even more by Lexa’s gaze fixed on her hardened nipples. She brought her hand to the back of Lexa’s head, tangling her fingers in her hair and pulling her forward. “Lick them,” she instructed. Lexa immediately obeyed, bringing her tongue out to gently flick over a hardened bud, repeating the motion when Clarke gasped at the contact. “Yes,” Clarke panted, grabbing one of Lexa’s wrists and bringing her hand up to her other breast, starting to thrust her hips faster as Lexa dragged her thumb over her other nipple before taking her breast in her hand and lightly squeezing.

            “Oh.. fuck,” Clarke whimpered when she felt Lexa wrap her lips around her nipple and start to suck. She moved both hands to Lexa’s shoulders, starting to ride her with vigor, using the leverage to bring Lexa’s dick almost all the way out before dropping her hips back down around it.

            Lexa moaned against her, her hands moving to grasp desperately at Clarke’s back, teeth clamping down lightly on her nipple before pulling her mouth away. Her mouth hung open as she stared at Clarke riding her; Clarke’s eyes closed and head thrown back, breast bouncing with every hard roll of her hips, moaning and whimpering as she took Lexa inside her again and again.

            “Clarke, oh my god,” Lexa whined. Clarke let herself fall forward against her, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s shoulders and bringing her lips to kiss desperately at her neck, nipping and licking as she continued to hump her.

            "Oh Clarke," Lexa fingers were scraping down Clarke’s back, leaving light welts as she squirmed and whimpered beneath her. “Clarke… oh god, Clarke, Clarke.”

            “It’s okay baby, cum,” Clarke whispered into her ear and Lexa moaned loudly, thrusting her hips forward violently.

            “Off, Clarke, get off,” she breathed out quickly, hands moving to Clarke’s hips and lifting her away from herself. Clarke gasped as Lexa’s dick slipped out of her, cum shooting everywhere; onto her pussy, up to her stomach and breasts, and some falling onto Lexa’s jersey.

            “Fuck Lex,” Clarke moaned, feeling herself pulse as her eyes fixed on a drop of cum sliding down one side of her clit, “oh god.” She started to rub herself on Lexa’s still hard dick, not waiting for her to come back from her orgasmic state. She was already close, and the thought of Lexa’s cum on her pussy was quickly pushing her towards the edge.

            Lexa came back after a few more seconds and started moving her hips just slightly to help Clarke rub against her, realizing by the desperate pace she was setting that she was close. She brought one hand up to lightly trace around Clarke’s nipple, running her thumb through a bit of cum there and using it as lubrication to slide easily around the bud.

            Clarke gasped at the action, thrusting forward and digging her nails into Lexa’s shoulders painfully as she threw her head back and started to orgasm, her hips rocking against Lexa as her muscles clenched and unclenched repeatedly.

            Lexa wrapped her arms around her to hold her as she was coming down. Clarke leaned forward, collapsing into Lexa as her orgasm tapered off, her head falling into the crook of her neck as her breathing slowed. Lexa held her, tracing lightly over her back until she finally picked up her head to look at her.

            “I think that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” Clarke said honestly, her face still slightly flushed.

            Lexa smiled, reaching up to pull the blonde strands out of her face, answering, “that was amazing.”

            Clarke hummed, leaning back into her. “Should we get up?” Lexa shook her head, tightening her hold around Clarke’s waist. Clarke giggled. “Well, should we talk about the fact that we had sex then? Twice.”

            “I liked it,” Lexa responded.

            Clarke kissed her neck lightly, “I liked it too.”

            “We lost our virginities...” Lexa said more seriously.

            “I’m glad it was with you,” Clarke said openly, pulling back to look at Lexa.

            Lexa smiled at her gently, answering, “yeah, me too.”


	5. Chapter 5

It had been over a month since they started sleeping together, and not much had really changed, except that they had sex every Friday, really good sex. And that occasionally Clarke slipped up and called Lexa baby, but it had only happened a few times outside of movie night, and no one else had been around to hear. And there were the looks; the longing, heavy looks. But that just came with a sexual relationship. They were friends, just friends, just friends who sometimes had sex; well that’s what Lexa kept telling herself.

            At least until they were sitting on the couch, on one of the very last Friday’s in the school year, when the enormity of her feelings hit her like a 40 ton semi.

            “He asked you out?” she questioned, her voice sounding lifeless even to her.

            “Yeah..” Clarke answered hesitantly, “for next week sometime.”

            “Okay.”

            “Okay?” Lexa wasn’t looking at her, and Clarke was more than a little concerned.

            “Yeah,” Lexa said suddenly standing, “I should go. I have a.. a headache.”

            “You should go? We’re at your house..” Clarke tried to say softly.

            “Oh. Right. I’ll just.. I’ll be back then,” Lexa said, moving to walk towards the bathroom.

            “Lex..” Clarke tried to grab her hand, pulling back when she harshly shook her off and kept moving. Clarke stood up, nervously running her hand through her hair as the bathroom door shut and she heard the lock click.

            “Fuck,” she mumbled to herself, starting to pace in front of the couch, hoping Lexa would come out and talk to her. She only waited a few minutes before picking up her phone and dialing.

            The phone rang six times before Octavia picked up with a charming, “oh my god, what?!”

            “I think I made a mistake..” Clarke said, used to Octavia’s friendly greetings and ignoring her.

            “Oh boy, what’d you do Griffin?” Octavia questioned.

            “Well you know how Finn asked me out today?” Clarke sighed, not waiting for an answer, “I told Lexa about it and now I think she’s upset.”

            “Ya think?” she heard Raven’s voice from the background, followed by an almost inaudible, “god what an idiot.”

            “Raven’s with you?” Clarke questioned.

            “I’m here Clarke,” she heard Raven’s voice more clearly, “why in the world would you tell Lexa Finn asked you out? I mean really..”

            “Friends tell each other these things!” Clarke responded.

            “Okayyy but Lexa is completely in love with you,” Octavia chimed in, “please try to tell me you don’t know that.”

            “I…” Clarke hesitated, “I didn’t.. we’re just friends. We’re supposed to be just friends.”

            Octavia sighed dramatically, “you’ve been having sex Clarke, you wear her clothes, you cuddle, I mean you call her baby for fucks sake.”

            “Okay I can’t believe she told you that,” Clarke said slightly alarmed but continued, “I just.. I don’t know what to do. I didn’t even answer Finn yet.”

            “Well I think you need to make a decision Clarke, do you want Lexa as more than just a friend? Or is that not what it is to you?” Octavia asked calmly.

            “Of course I want Lexa,” Clarke gushed out almost defensively, “I lo- I mean, it’s Lexa.”

            “OOOOOHHHHMYGOD” Raven’s voice came blasting through the phone making Clarke jump and pull it away from her ear. “OH MY FUCKING GOD DID SHE JUST SAY SHE LOVES LEXA??”

            “That is not what I said,” Clarke tried to get a word in before ripping the phone away again when all she could hear were her two friends screaming. It went on for at least a full minute, with Clarke looking at her phone disapprovingly until she thought it was safe to try and speak again.

            “Are you two done?”

            Octavia cleared her throat, “sorry, that was rude of us, but anyways, oh my god!”

            “Okay yes but can you guys help me figure out what to do now?” Clarke said hoping to move past the current situation.

            “What do you mean? We just did, you love Lexa, so ditch Finn and tell her.”

            “Okay well one I never said that, but regardless she’s still locked in the bathroom and I’m out here talking to you two fools,” Clarke answered unhappily.

            “She’s locked in the bathroom?” Raven asked, “geez Clarke what, did you make her cry?”

            “Awww noo go fix it,” Octavia’s voice came through whining, then adding to Raven, “I’ve never seen Lexa cry.”

            “I did once,” she heard Raven say from the background.

            “Oh yeah that time you kissed her?” Octavia answered back.

            “Okay excuse me for interrupting your conversation,” Clarke interjected, “but you’re the girl Lexa kissed at that party? Why the fuck did no one tell me that?”

            “Clarke’s jealous,” she heard Octavia say to Raven before Raven’s voice came over the phone.

            “Relax Griffin, I kissed her, and she only let me because she was so upset about a certain blonde going off to canoodle with some guy.”

            Clarke huffed, “I was not- okay whatever, we’ll come back to this later.”

            “Damn right ‘cause you need to go get your girl, like now,” Octavia said, “but you should probably call Finn first, or just text him, do something though.”

            “Honestly he just asked if I wanted to get ice cream, I don’t know how this turned into such a big deal,” Clarke sighed, “but you’re right, I’ll text him.”

            “Go make Lexa stop crying please it makes me sad to think about.”

            “Also we want a full recap later,” Raven added.

            “Good luck Griffin!” Octavia hung up without waiting for a response, leaving Clarke staring at her phone for a second before shaking her head and getting back to the problem at hand.

            She quickly sent off a text to Finn, saying she was seeing someone right now and just didn’t think ice cream was a good idea, hoping he would understand, and walked back into the room, sighing as she stopped in front of the bathroom door.

            She knocked lightly, “Lex?” she waited a few seconds in silence before continuing, “can you come out? please?” After another minute and some grumbling coming from behind the door, she finally heard the lock click, and Lexa swung the door open.

            Clarke took in the sponge in her hand and the spray bottle of Windex on the sink, quirking an eyebrow slightly and asking, “were you cleaning?”

            “Uh, it looked dirty,” Lexa said lamely, gesturing to the counter and the sink.

            “Right,” Clarke said, her throat suddenly feeling thick as she noticed the slight sheen in Lexa’s eyes. “Could you maybe stop for a minute and talk with me?” Clarke tried to say as gently as possible.

            “Okay,” Lexa set down her sponge and stepped out of the bathroom, carefully looking anywhere but at Clarke. She stood there awkwardly waiting for Clarke to speak.

            Clarke swallowed thickly, not quite sure how to proceed. She reached out and grabbed Lexa’s hand, softly saying “Lex..” hoping to get her to look up.

            When Lexa finally looked up her eyes were shining wet and Clarke’s heart broke seeing her bottom lip tremble slightly. “No, Lexa no don’t.. I said no; I told him no.” She moved forward bringing her hand to Lexa’s face, wiping away the one tear that started to fall. “Please don’t cry, I don’t want him, I was just being stupid. I want you. I only want you.”

            “Clarke,” Lexa’s voice came out gravely, “it’s okay if that’s not how you feel. I know we started this as just friends; I wasn’t supposed to.. to do this.”

            “No,” Clarke said, “no no no, I’m not.. this is how I feel Lexa. I don’t want to be just friends, I want so much more than that. It already is so much more than that.”

            Lexa smiled slightly and Clarke felt her heart relax. “Are you sure?” Lexa asked.

            “Yes,” Clarke said nodding adamantly, “yes I’m very sure. Is.. is that what you want too?”

            “Yes,” Lexa said, fully smiling now.

            Clarke laughed in relief, stroking Lexa’s cheek with her thumb before dropping her hand to her shoulder. “I don’t like it when you cry.”

            “I wasn’t crying,” Lexa said quickly, setting her jaw, “it’s just, the cleaner was making my eyes water,” she gestured back towards the bathroom.

            “Mmhmm,” Clarke answered with a smile, pulling Lexa towards herself to wrap her arms around her. She hugged her tightly for a minute before bringing her lips to kiss lightly below her ear where she knew Lexa liked, then to her jaw and up to kiss her cheek, hesitating for just a second before moving to bring their lips together.

            Lexa sighed and leaned into her, kissing her back gently, opening her mouth when Clarke’s tongue ran along her lower lip and letting her slip it inside. Clarke immediately pushed deep into her mouth, sliding their tongues together, letting the kiss get more heated.

            A minute later Lexa was gripping at her shirt, and Clarke pulled back for a second to let it be ripped over her head, moving quickly to get Lexa’s green soccer jersey off of her and bring their mouths back together.

            She gently reached around Lexa to unclasp her bra, hesitating long enough for her to object if she wanted before undoing the hook and pulling it off. Lexa whimpered into her mouth when Clark gently circled her nipple with her finger, flicking at the hardened bud when Lexa seemed to like the action. She let the other hand trail down to where Lexa was already hard in her shorts, gripping her dick through the material to stroke it suggestively.

            Lexa canted her hips forward at the action, quickly moving to undo Clarke’s bra and then dropping her hands to pull at the waistband of her shorts. Clarke pulled away from the kiss smirking, stepping back to pull her shorts and panties off in one quick motion, smiling at Lexa’s lust filled look as she moved to pull Lexa’s shorts down too.

            Lexa nodded when Clarke hesitated, helping her pull them off and then her briefs, quickly pulling Clarke back against her once they were fully naked. Clarke looked at her longingly for a second before kissing her deeply, her hand tangling into Lexa’s hair as their bodies rubbed against each other.

            Lexa stepped away a minute later, her face flushed and breathing quickened. Clarke grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the bed, climbing on and pulling Lexa to lay down with her. They continued their kiss as they groped at each other, laying on their sides and entangling their limbs, trying desperately to be closer. It was only a minute before Lexa reached down and grabbed Clarke’s thighs, spreading her legs open and quickly pushing inside of her, her dick slipping in easily with how wet Clarke had already become.

            Clarke whimpered into her mouth, her legs wrapping tight around her and hands gripping at her back and ass as Lexa started to gently thrust, releasing Clarke’s thighs to run her hands up her sides and arms, their bodies as tightly together as possible.

            Lexa rolled them so she was on top of Clarke, her tongue slipping deep into her mouth as her hips kept up a slow steady rhythm. Clarke was moaning low in her throat, squeezing Lexa’s ass as she continued to thrust into her, loving the feeling of Lexa’s tongue lazily tracing the roof of her mouth.

            She moaned loudly when Lexa moved down to softly kiss her neck, breathing, “Lexa, this feels so good.”

            Lexa hummed in agreement, moving a hand to slide between them and gently circle one of Clarke’s nipples with her thumb. She started to deepen her thrusts when Clarke gasped and arched further against her, letting more of her dick slide out each time before pushing it back in.

            “Oh yes,” Clarke moaned, “baby you’re so good at this.” Lexa whined into her ear, nipping at her earlobe. She slid her hands down to grab Clarke’s legs beneath her knees, unwrapping them from around herself and spreading her wide.

            Clarke whimpered desperately when Lexa started thrusting into her fast, holding her legs wide open as she humped her deep and hard. “Oh my god, Lexa, oh my god,” Clarke whimpered almost inaudibly, trembling beneath her.

            “Do you like that?” Lexa asked honestly, hesitating when she felt Clarke struggle slightly against her hold.

            “Yes,” Clarke said, “baby don’t stop.” Lexa moaned, picking up her pace and bringing her mouth down to meet Clarke’s, pulling her into a messy kiss, their teeth clashing together as they tried desperately to reach their tongues deeper into the other’s mouth.

            Clarke was whimpering into Lexa’s mouth, her hands gripping at her back and ass. She ripped her lips away from Lexa’s, moaning loudly, “Lex.. Lex.. right there baby.. oh god, you’re gonna make me cum.”

            Lexa whined lowly, panting out, “Clarke, fuck, I can’t.. I’m gonna.. fuck,” while she continued to rut into her.

            Clarke dug her nails hard into Lexa’s ass, whimpering into her shoulder, “god Lexa, yes, cum baby, cum inside me.” Lexa bit into her shoulder, letting Clarke’s legs go to grab her hips and slam into her, thrusting as hard as she could. Clarke immediately let her legs wrap back around her, her mouth hanging open in a silent moan as Lexa pounded into her.

            She gasped when Lexa suddenly slowed, trembling against her and whimpering “Clarke,” just before she started to orgasm, burying herself fully inside and pumping her hips just slightly as spurt after spurt of cum started spilling out.

            She could feel Lexa’s dick throbbing inside of her, and a warm fullness as she let out more and more cum, and it sent Clarke plummeting over the edge, her legs shaking and mouth locked open as her orgasm hit her hard.

            Lexa was whimpering against her, the feeling of Clarke’s walls clenching around her dragging out her orgasm and milking out more spurts of cum than Lexa thought possible. She kept up her small thrusts until Clarke stopped clenching and unclenching around her, and was shaking slightly when they both finally stilled. It felt like it took all of the energy she had left to pick her head up off Clarke’s shoulder to look at her.

            They stared at each other for a long minute, almost overwhelmed by the silent connection between them, before Clarke leaned up to softly kiss Lexa, then wrap her arms around her shoulders and pull her down to lay on top of her.

            “I’m not too heavy?” Lexa asked sleepily.

            “No, you’re perfect. Don’t pull out,” Clarke whispered back, running her fingers gently through Lexa’s hair. They stayed like that for quite a while, Lexa softening inside her while she let her fingers trace idly over Lexa’s body.

            Eventually Clarke let her hand slide down, reaching between Lexa’s legs and cupping her balls gently, carefully letting her thumb circle over them.     

            Lexa squirmed slightly on top of her, mumbling, “hmmm? What’re you doing?”

            “You emptied them inside me,” Clarke breathed, still feeling them in her hand. She felt Lexa start to harden and pulled away, moving to stroke up and down her back soothingly, “shhh, relax, I just wanted to touch them.”

            “It’s kind of a sensitive area,” Lexa huffed.

            Clarke giggled, “I know, I’m sorry.”

            “We should probably talk about that though..” Lexa said, nuzzling into Clarke’s neck.

            “Your sensitive area?”

            Lexa chuckled, then stilled when Clarke gasped slightly at the movement, remembering she was still inside her. “Sorry. No, I mean about me.. uh.. finishing inside you.”

            “I liked it,” Clarke said seriously, “I liked it a lot.”

            Lexa smiled against her, struggling slightly to not get excited by that statement. “Yeah I could tell,” she answered, “I liked it too, a lot.” Clarke hummed appreciatively, still running her fingers gently from Lexa’s neck down to her lower back. “But umm,” Lexa continued, “we should probably do something next time, you know, about protection.”

            She smiled when Clarke only grumbled in response, kissing her neck lightly before pushing on, “Clarke.. I could get you pregnant.” She gasped audibly feeling Clarke clench hard around her at the statement, breathing, “fuck Clarke,” as she immediately started to harden again.

            She pulled back to look at her, a small smirk playing on her lips. “You like the idea of me getting you pregnant?” She let out a small whimper when Clarke clenched around her again.

            Clarke looked slightly embarrassed, “I… I just..”

            “It’s okay,” Lexa cut in, not wanting her to be uncomfortable, “it turns me on too.”

            “Really?” Clarke asked.

            “Umm, can you not feel that,” Lexa said referring to her being completely hard again.

            Clarke smiled, “I just, when you came inside me, the idea that you might be…”

            Lexa let her head drop down against Clarke’s shoulder, letting out a moan at the feeling of Clarke fluttering and clenching around her, made all the more stimulating knowing what she was thinking about. “The idea that I might be impregnating you?”

            Clarke gripped Lexa’s ass pulling her further into herself, letting out a breathy, “Lex.”

            “God,” Lexa breathed, pressing her hips harder into Clarke’s, “you really like that, don’t you?” Clarke whined slightly, fixing Lexa with a pout as she pulled back to smile down at her. “I think that’s called a kink, Clarke.”

            “I do not have a kink,” Clarke said defensively.

            “Mmkay,” Lexa answered a little sarcastically, leaning down and biting lightly at Clarke’s ear. “You know, if you get on the pill I can finish inside as often as you want.”

            “I want you to finish inside me now,” Clarke husked.

            Lexa whined, thrusting forward again a few times before settling down and scoldingly saying ‘Clarke..”

            “Pleasee Lex, I want you to fill-” Clarke was abruptly cut off, furrowing her eyebrows together in a pout at Lexa’s hand covering her mouth.

            Lexa was sitting up slightly looking down at her, “Clarke this is serious,” she said pulling her hand away warily.

            “But..” Clarke started, quickly readjusting her tone as Lexa started to pull out, “no no no no,” she said gripping at Lexa’s hips, “I’m sorry, I’ll let you talk, don’t.. just.. please?”

            “Fine,” Lexa said settling back on top of her, earning a contented hum from Clarke, “but you have to be good, stop trying to distract me.”

            “I’ll be a good girl,” Clarke said huskily but couldn’t help lose her composure and laugh at the wide eyed, shocked expression Lexa gave her, “relax I’m kidding, you’re cute though.”

            Lexa huffed, shaking her head. “Anyways… we should probably get condoms, right? I mean even if you do go on the pill we need something in the meantime.”

            “Hmm,” Clarke started to run her fingers up and down Lexa’s back again, “I don’t like the idea of them.”

            Lexa smiled slightly at her, “I know you don’t, but we can’t just.. well we can’t just keep doing this.”

            Clarke sighed, “yeah I know.. I’ll look into getting on the pill. I just don’t know how I’m gonna do that without talking to my mother….”

            Lexa cringed. “We’ll figure it out,” continuing when Clarke looked slightly worried, “hey don’t be sad, I’ve heard there are cool condoms you can get, like glow in the dark,” she said excitedly.

            “I do not want glow in the dark condoms Lexa,” Clarke answered sternly, but her face almost immediately morphing into a dopey smile at Lexa’s adorable pout.

            “I do..” Lexa said quietly.

            Clarke grinned at her, leaning forward to kiss her lightly, before pulling away and saying, “you’re so fucking cute.”

            Lexa smiled back. “You know, if you get on the pill, we can pretend.. well.. whatever you want.”

            “What do you mean?” Clarke questioned, bringing a hand up to play with a strand of hair falling in Lexa’s face.

            “I mean, you like the pregnancy thing,” she locked her jaw but otherwise managed to ignore Clarke fluttering around her, “we could.. you know, pretend.. if you wanted.”

            “Pretend you’re-“ Lexa immediately covered Clarke’s mouth, recognizing the lust filled look in her eyes.

            “Not now Clarke…”

            Clarke pouted when she pulled her hand away. “Are you giving me incentive to get on birth control?”

            “Maybe..” Lexa said with a slight smirk.

            “You better follow through,” Clarke huffed.

            Lexa chuckled, leaning down and kissing her nose, “I promise.”

           


	6. Chapter 6

Lexa walked into Clarke’s house without knocking, closing the door behind her and kicking her shoes off next to the welcome matt. “Clarke?” Lexa called out. Clarke’s family was supposed to be out for the day visiting her uncle upstate, and Clarke had managed to get out of it by claiming she had too much homework to do.

            Clarke bounded around the corner a minute later, a grin plastered on her face as she ran over to hug Lexa, quickly pulling away and fixing her with a look, saying, “don’t be mad.”

            Lexa looked at her questioningly when another blonde bounced around the corner grinning. “Lexa!”

            “Aden!” Lexa answered back just as enthusiastically, smiling at Clarke’s younger brother.

            “Clarke told me you were coming, so I told my parents I was sick so I could hang out with you too,” he said happily, clearly proud of his deceit.

            “Well thank god, Clarke gets really boring by herself,” Lexa responded with a chuckle.

            “I know!” Aden agreed, “do you want to play Halo? Or we can play Rocket League on the PS4? I know you like those controllers better.”

            “Well hey, we have all day, we can play both,” Lexa answered, ignoring Clarke’s dramatic eye-roll, “why don’t you go set one up, we’ll be in in a minute.”         

            “Okay,” he consented and immediately ran off.

            Lexa turned to Clarke, raising her eyebrows. “I’m sorryyyy,” Clarke immediately said, “he got really excited when I said you were coming over and I didn’t have the heart to tell him we wanted to be alone.”

            Lexa laughed, “that’s okay, I like your little brother.”

            “Yeah but now I get to spend the day watching you two play video games, not exactly what I was planning,” Clarke said with a sigh.

            “You can play with us,” Lexa said.

            “I want to play with you,” Clarke pouted, leaning up and kissing Lexa softly for a second.

            Lexa pulled away smiling, then seemed to remember the bag she was holding in her hand. “Speaking of which,” she said handing the bag to Clarke, “I went to the store to get the, uh, thing.”

            “The pill?” Clarke questioned looking in and pulling out a box.

            Lexa glanced nervously towards the doorway, “Clarke, we don’t need your brother to see that.”

            “Oh, right,” Clarke nodded, quickly putting it back in the bag, “do I just take it?”

            “Yeah, you have to take it within 72 hours so just go take it now.”

            “Okay,” Clarke said, looking down in the bag at it skeptically, then adding, “what else did you get?” when she saw there were other things in there.

            “Sour patch kids, a herseys bar, a twix bar, and a king sized kit kat,” Lexa said peering in the bag too, “I know you like chocolate.. the sour patch kids were for me.”

            Clarke smiled at her, pulling her into another kiss for a minute before pushing her away. “I like you,” she said, “now go play with my brother, I’ll be right in.”

            Lexa nodded, kissing her again quickly before walking off.

 

            Clarke was nodding off on the couch by the time her parents got home that evening, a day of watching Lexa and her brother enthusiastically play various video games not having done much to keep her interest.

            She quickly sprung up and grabbed her notebook off the coffee table when she heard the door open, acting like she was studying. Lexa rolled her eyes at both of them when Aden likewise quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself, setting his face with a weary look and coughing.

            “You two are such children,” Lexa whispered, both Griffins grinning at her just before their parents walked into the room.

            “Hi kids, exciting day?” Abby greeted.

            “Oh, just the normal,” Clarke answered her back.

            Lexa stood, walking over to give Abby a hug, “Hi Abby, how are you?”

            “Oh, my favorite child,” Abby said hugging her and then continuing, “I’m good Lexa, thank you for asking.”

            Clarke rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance at how much her family loved Lexa. “We’re gonna go to my room for a bit, Lexa’s been entertaining Aden for quite a while now.”

            “We were having fun,” Aden retorted.

            “We were,” Lexa agreed, “but we do have a few things we need to work on,” she added gesturing to Clarke’s notebook.

            “Of course,” Abby responded, “I know it’s a little late but I’m going to cook something up for dinner, I’ll call you two when it’s ready.”

            “Sounds good mom,” Clarke agreed moving towards the stairs with Lexa in tow.

           

            Lexa walked into Clarke’s room shaking her head at the fact that she hadn’t cleaned, turning back to Clarke and raising her eyebrows when she closed the door and struggled for a minute to lock it.

            “Hey,” Clarke said turning back to her with a smirk.

            “Hey,” Lexa responded with a dopey grin.

            Clarke immediately walked over and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, pressing against her and kissing her. She pulled back after a minute smiling, saying, “thank you for being so good with my brother today.”

            “All I did was play video games Clarke, I like video games.”

            “When I promised you a full day to ourselves I feel like video games weren’t what was on your mind,” Clarke answered.

            Lexa chuckled, “well maybe not.”

            “Mmhmm,” Clarke kissed her neck gently, than slowly sank to her knees.

            “What are you doing?” Lexa asked, her eyes going noticeably wide.

            “I’m thanking you,” Clarke said looking up at her with a seductive expression, then hooking her hands into the waistband of Lexa’s joggers and briefs to slowly slide them down to her knees.

            “I.. I’m not hard,” Lexa said a little self consciously.

            Clarke looked up at her, answering, “shhh, let me suck you baby,” before leaning forward and taking Lexa in her mouth still flaccid.

            Lexa gasped, quickly bringing her hand up to her mouth and biting down on her knuckle, trying not to moan at the feeling of Clarke’s tongue sliding gently against her.

            Clarke hummed contentedly when Lexa quickly started to harden, running her tongue along the ridge of her head and sucking lightly. She tilted her head up slightly so she could look at Lexa, making eye contact as she started to bob her head on her dick, almost immediately feeling Lexa grow to her full length in her mouth.

            She moaned quietly around her, loving the feeling of her dick filling her mouth. She tried hard to hold eye contact with Lexa, taking as much of her as she could before pulling back and repeating the action. Lexa was practically shaking, and kept closing her eyes and whimpering around the finger she was biting down on.

            Lexa’s tip was hitting the back of Clarke’s throat, and Clarke kept leaving it there for a few seconds before pulling back, driving Lexa crazy. She could see in Lexa’s eyes that she was losing control, her whimpers getting louder.

            Clarke pulled back, her lips hovering just past Lexa’s tip, brushing so lightly against it when she spoke. “Baby you have to be quiet,” she said with a smirk, and brought her mouth to kiss down the side of Lexa’s shaft, dragging her lips down to kiss her balls when she reached the bottom.

            “Clarke, oh god..” Lexa let out in a breathy whisper as Clarke brought her hand up wrap around Lexa’s dick, stroking her while her mouth focused on her balls.

            She ran her tongue over them before sucking gently, moaning as she took them in her mouth as much as she could.

            “Fuck..” Lexa breathed, and Clarke pulled back, feeling herself getting slick with wetness.

            She stood up, kissing a wide-eyed Lexa before stepping away and quickly stripping off her leggings and panties.

            She pushed Lexa back, guiding her to sit on her bed, and then quickly kneeled straddling her lap. She reached down and grabbed Lexa’s shaft, bringing her tip to slide against her pussy lips and dragging it over her clit before lining it up with her opening.

            “I.. I brought condoms,” Lexa stuttered out.

            Clarke shook her head, “tell me when you're getting close, I want to finish you with my mouth,” continuing when Lexa looked at her skeptically, “I just want to feel you inside for a minute.”

            She waited for Lexa’s nod to sink herself down, sighing heavily as she took Lexa all the way to her hilt. Lexa let her head drop to lean against Clarke’s shoulder, her arms wrapping around her tightly as Clarke brought her hands under Lexa’s shirt to run up her back.

            She very slightly started to roll her hips, barely lifting herself off Lexa as she let her dick slide out just slightly before bringing it back in. “I’ve been thinking about riding you all day,” Clarke whispered, smiling when Lexa answered by groaning into her neck.

            “I was gonna ride you in every room today,” she continued, “on the couch, on the counter. I was especially excited about the bathtub; I know how you like warm water.”

            “Clarke..” Lexa whined lowly.

            Clarke ignored her, adding, “and I really wanted to see you all wet.” She moaned lowly in Lexa’s ear when she thrust up once into her, and deepened the roll of her hips just a bit, continuing to run her hands up and down Lexa’s back soothingly.

            “You feel so so good, Lexa. I’ve never felt anything as good as your dick inside me.” Lexa whined loudly against her, her fingers digging into Clarke’s back.

            “Shhh, baby it’s okay. It’s just.. god.. the way you stretch me..” Clarke sighed.

            “Fuck.. Clarke,” Lexa whimpered in response.

            “Are you close baby?” Clarke asked, stilling when she felt Lexa nod against her. She carefully lifted herself off Lexa and sank back down to her knees in front of her, looking directly into her desperate eyes as she moved her hand to stroke her dick and let her tongue lick over her head, moaning at the taste of precum mixed with her own sweet tang.

            “Clarke..” Lexa whined, shutting her eyes and letting a hand tangle into Clarke’s hair, her hips thrusting just once as she started to orgasm.

            Clarke was taken slightly by surprise, having not taken Lexa fully in her mouth yet, but she only whimpered as the first spurt of cum shot out onto her cheek, opening her mouth but purposely not leaning forward enough to catch all of it. She watched Lexa biting her lip hard in an effort to stay quiet, her hand gripping harder in Clarke’s hair as her orgasm overtook her.

            Clarke stroked her slowly as Lexa’s cum shot out into her mouth and onto her lips, dripping down her chin and onto her neck. She slowed to a stop when the thick white liquid came to an end, swallowing before bringing her tongue out to lick the last drops off of Lexa’s head.

            She looked back up to see Lexa’s eyes fluttering open, a look of pure lust overtaking them as she took in Clarke’s face splattered with her cum.

            “Fuck..” Lexa breathed, taking a few deep breaths and repeating, “fuck…”

            Clarke smirked, “you like that?”

            Lexa nodded, her eyes fixed on the white cum trailing from Clarke’s bottom lip down to her chin. Clarke brought a finger up and wiped the cum off her cheek, quirking an eyebrow as she purposefully slid it completely in her mouth to suck it off.

            Lexa’s eyes went impossibly darker, her breath noticeably hitching and her grip retightening in Clarke’s hair.

            Just then there was a knock at the door that made both girls jump, Clarke springing up and turning around in slight panic.

            “Guys mom said food is ready and to come down,” Aden’s voice rang into the room.

            “Okay,” Clarke’s voice came out a little too high-pitched, “we’ll be right there.”

            Lexa was already coming at her with a tissue box when Clarke turned around, moving to reach up and wipe off Clarke’s face. “This was stupid, we should have waited until after dinner.”

            Clarke put on a pout as Lexa carefully got all the cum off of her chin, “I didn’t want to wait.”

            Lexa smiled, “yes well, part of me is glad you didn’t, but there’s another part that’s going to be hard all through dinner.”

            “Sorry,” Clarke giggled, moving to find her leggings and quickly pull them on, then turning to watch Lexa pull on her briefs and joggers and carefully tuck her boner in the waistband. “Ready?” she asked with a smirk.

            “Ready,” Lexa answered, shaking her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, just almost all fluff

Clarke woke up to early morning sunlight cascading through the huge windows in Lexa’s room. She didn’t know when Saturday mornings became her favorite time of the week, but something about waking up next to Lexa had started to make her feel light and happy and safe. She smiled contentedly, yawning and turning on her side to stare at a still sleeping Lexa.

            She giggled, noticing the clear tent pitched in the sheets where they fell over Lexa’s hips. It wasn’t the first time she’s seen Lexa have a boner while asleep, but before they were having sex she would always just roll over and pretend she didn’t see; pretend she didn’t feel a familiar warmth blooming between her legs.

            This time she did no such thing, scooting closer so she could nuzzle her face against Lexa’s shoulder and run her hand idly over her abs, tracing over the taunt skin from her hip bone up to her blue sports bra.

            Her eyes sleepily fluttered closed, flying back open only a few seconds later when she heard Lexa distinctively moan. Clarke picked her head up a little to study Lexa’s face, whispering, “are you awake?”

            Clarke stared at her for a minute, waiting for any sign she was waking up before relaxing back down to her shoulder. Her eyes wandered down to between Lexa’s legs as she started to wonder what she was dreaming about. Her thoughts quickly ran through a plethora of different scenarios, all of which left her feeling a little wetter than she would have liked.

            She sighed, considering waking Lexa up but deciding against it after studying how peaceful her face looked in her sleep; how adorably unconcerned with her current situation she appeared to be.

            Instead, Clarke slowly dragged the sheet down, sliding it past Lexa’s hips and onto her legs so she could have a better look at her boner standing tall in her boxer shorts. She let her hand slip inside her pants, moving her fingers down to lightly stroke over her clit.

            She wasn’t really masturbating to cum, just enjoying the way Lexa’s body turned her on, because god was Lexa sexy. Her tanned toned abs trailing down to where her hip bones jutted out, her navy blue boxers cutting across them. And her dick; Clarke could imagine how hard it must be to stand up like that, hot and heavy and engorged, the tip shining with precum. She closed her eyes and imagined Lexa rubbing it against her, remembering the first time she pushed the very tip inside.

            Clarke jumped nearly a foot when Lexa moaned again, ripping her hand out of her pants and staring at her startled. Her surprised expression turned to a smirk when just a few seconds later a whimpered “Clarke,” came out of Lexa’s mouth. “Lex are you awake?” she asked again, biting her lip and glancing down to Lexa’s dick when she got no response.

            She hesitated briefly, wondering if it was too weird to touch Lexa when she was sleeping, but let her inhibitions go when she saw Lexa’s dick twitch in her shorts and heard her lightly moan again. She breathed out, “fuck,” as she trailed her hand down Lexa’s abs, lightly skimming over her boxers to the button and very carefully undoing it.

            She groaned slightly when the tip of Lexa’s dick popped through right away, feeling a twinge of heat spread from her stomach directly to her clit. She pulled her hand back, leaving it peaking out and slid her fingers back in her own pants, her breathing slightly increased as she felt how wet she was just from looking at Lexa’s dick head.

            “Lexa,” she whined quietly, willing Lexa to wake up as she started to rub herself, her eyes fixed on the bead of pre-cum forming at the slit in Lexa’s tip. She traced her fingers lightly over her clit, starting to circle gently as she greedily stared at the girl in front of her. She let her other hand move to Lexa’s abs, biting her lip as she slowly felt the slope of her stomach, her soft skin over hard muscles.

            Clarke groaned when Lexa let out another breathy whine, letting her touch trail down to Lexa’s hip bone and then to her thigh, trailing closer and closer to the place she wanted to touch most.

            She closed her eyes as she ran her fingers up and down Lexa’s inner thigh, her left hand circling her clit faster and faster as she imagined bringing her fingers up to Lexa’s hard, straining dick. She wanted to take her in her hand and pleasure her, run her fingers over her shaft and across her tip, and stroking her so gently that she woke up cumming. The needy whine that escaped her throat surprised even her with how loud it was, and her eyes shot open to see Lexa’s lashes fluttering just before cracking open to let her see the deep green she loved so much.

            “Lex?” Clarke smiled softly at her, pulling her hand from her shorts but letting the other continue its pattern on Lexa’s thigh. She loved how Lexa looked first waking up; the way she scrunched her eyebrows together and blinked her eyes, and the adorable quirk of her lips when she realized she was no longer asleep. Clarke shifted closer to her, pressing herself up against Lexa’s side and leaning in to lightly kiss her jaw.

            “Hmm?” was Lexa’s sleepy response as she tried to curl in closer to Clarke. Clarke let her right arm snake under Lexa’s neck, her thumb stroking just above her collar-bone as she continued to lean down and kiss Lexa’s face; her cheek and then her forehead, ghosting over her eyelids and pecking her nose.

            “Good morning beautiful,” Clarke whispered as she placed a kiss on Lexa’s tiny ear.

            She pulled back just slightly to take in Lexa’s small smile, her eyes closed again as she nuzzled into Clarke’s arm and mumbled a sleepy, “morning.”

            Clarke continued her onslaught of kisses, trailing her lips so lightly from the angle of Lexa’s jaw line up to the corner of her mouth, over the bridge of her nose and between her eyebrows.

            “Baby,” Clarke started as she neared her ear again, “your little Lexa woke up excited, can I take care of you?”

            “Hmm?” Lexa’s eyes fluttered open again to look up into Clarke’s, then followed her glance down to between her legs where her dick was still standing tall, peaking out of her boxers.

            “Let me touch you baby,” Clarke continued, kissing her cheek and ear before pulling back looking for an answer.

            Clarke’s chest flooded with warmth at the small smile on Lexa’s face as she nodded looking up at her, and she quickly leaned back down to continue kissing along her jaw, hiding the rush of emotion she got from having Lexa cradled in her arm so openly vulnerable for her.

            She let her hand run from where it had been on Lexa’s thigh up and over the bulge in her boxers, ghosting over her exposed tip and pushing down her waistband to bring her dick out into the open. She kissed Lexa’s forehead as she wrapped her fingers gently around her hardness, smiling and looking down at her face when she heard her sharply inhale.

            Lexa’s eyes were closed again and her lips slightly parted as Clarke studied her face, taking a few seconds to just hold her in her hand. “You are so so beautiful Lexa,” Clarke cooed as she started to very gently stroke. Lexa was already so hard, precum leaking from her tip before Clarke even touched her. She squirmed at the stimulation, groaning as Clarke ran her thumb across her over sensitive head.

            “You’re perfect,” Clarke mumbled, her eyes trailing from the slightly tense expression on Lexa’s face, to her taunt abs, and down to her leaking dick.  She focused on her hand sliding smoothly up the shaft, twisting just slightly every time she brought it back down. Lexa was wriggling her hips a little; she could never stay completely still when Clarke was touching her, even in her still sleepy state, and Clarke bit down a grin, finding it incredibly endearing. “God, you are so fucking perfect.”

            Lexa whined in response, nuzzling further against Clarke’s arm and making her smile. “How can you be so cute and so sexy at the same time?” Clarke questioned. She focused back on her face, eyebrows knitted together and mouth hanging open, her breathing coming out in short pants as Clarke worked her dick. She watched Lexa’s breathing change as she slid her hand down and cupped her balls, rubbing her thumb over them gently for a few seconds before moving her hand back up to her shaft. Clarke was fascinated by how Lexa’s breath caught, at the way she tensed against her and her legs spread a bit wider. “So sexy..” Clarke drawled, mostly to herself, as she started stroking again. Lexa was starting to rock her hips up into Clarke’s grip, and she hummed in appreciation, knowing that meant she was close.

            She leaned down again to press more kisses on to Lexa’s face, kissing somewhere new with every stroke she gave her, only pulling back when Lexa started quietly whimpering. She wanted to trail kisses down her body and take her in her mouth, or throw her leg over her hips and fuck her senseless, but she also wanted to finish Lexa like this, soft and sweet and kissing her nose. “Does that feel good baby?” Clarke asked, picking up her speed just slightly.

            Lexa whined in what Clarke thought was an affirmative tone, then mumbled out a few seconds later, “so good Clarke, m’gonna cum.”

            Clarke kissed at her cheek again, responding, “mmm baby, you can cum. I’ve got you, I’ve got you love.”

            One of Lexa’s hands reached up to grip hard on Clarke’s upper arm, the other grasping desperately at her lower back as her hips jerked forward clumsily and her dick throbbed in Clarke’s hand; thick creamy cum starting to shoot out onto her bare stomach.

            Clarke bit her lip, stifling a groan when Lexa let out the most adorable whimper she had ever heard, her mouth falling open in bliss as Clarke continued to milk every last drop from her dick. “So beautiful,” Clarke mumbled, watching the cum spill from her, then slowing her stroking and leaning down to kiss Lexa more when the spurts stopped.

            She felt Lexa’s hand release her arm and come up to run through her hair, and pulled back to look down at her when she let out a breathy, “Clarke.”

            “Hey,” she responded with a dopey smile.

            Lexa matched her with a crooked grin of her own, saying, “that was.. a nice way to wake up.”

            Clarke hummed in agreement, leaning down to kiss Lexa softly on the lips, then stating, “you’re so cute when you’re sleepy,” before pulling away and reaching to grab the box of tissues off the stand next to Lexa’s bed. Lexa set a pout on her face at the distance between them even as Clarke started gently wiping the cum off of her stomach, stating, “you’ll make a mess if I don’t clean you.”

            Lexa scrunched her nose, then widened her eyes in slight horror as Clarke carelessly threw a dirtied tissue onto the floor. “In the trash can, Clarke!” she scolded, reaching to stop her from doing the same with another.

            Clarke swatted her hand away, stating, “I’ll get them later,” smirking when Lexa loudly sighed in response, then bit her lip and squirmed as Clarke gently wiped off her dick. She tossed the tissues away and threw the box towards the table as she settled back down on her side against Lexa, ignoring that it hit off the edge and bounced onto the floor. “There, all done,” she stated happily, kissing Lexa on the temple.

            Lexa rolled over, pushing Clarke onto her back and quickly settling with her head on her shoulder and one leg and arm draped over her. Clarke giggled, reaching up to brush Lexa’s hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear, then running her fingers below Lexa’s jaw and tilting her chin up to kiss her, letting their lips stay barely moving against each other for a long minute before pulling away and laying back into the pillow to stare at the canopy over Lexa’s huge bed.

            They laid silently for a few minutes, Clarke’s hand idly rubbing Lexa’s lower back while Lexa’s thumb played across her collar bone, breathing slow and enjoying their closeness. Eventually Lexa broke the silence, asking quietly, “what are you thinking about?”

            “You,” Clarke responded without hesitating, making Lexa smile against her.

            “What about me?” Lexa prodded.

            “I was thinking that I want you to be my girlfriend,” Clarke stated calmly, “I mean that’s already what it feels like, but I want it to be official or whatever. I want to tell our friends and I want to go on dates and I want to get you flowers, living ones because I know how you hate bouquets of ‘plant corpses,’ and I want to hold your hand in public and wear your second jerseys to your games. I just.. I was thinking that that’s what I want… Is that what you want?” Clarke finished, finally peering down at Lexa who had the hugest crooked smile on her face.

            “Yes,” Lexa responded, pulling herself up to kiss Clarke through her smile, “yes, yes, yes, that’s what I want. Of course that’s what I want.”

            Clarke smiled back as Lexa kissed her again, their lips meeting together a little awkwardly as they didn’t even attempt to stop grinning. “Are you sure,” Clarke said pulling away, “I don’t want to rush you into anything.”

            “Clarke, I’ve wanted to date you since we were like eight, I hardly think this is a rush,” Lexa deadpanned.

            “So, then, you’re my girlfriend now?” Clarke questioned, making sure they were being very clear.

            Lexa giggled, kissing her jaw, “yes, and you’re my girlfriend now?”

            “Yes,” Clarke answered, kissing her again, their mouths moving together for several minutes before Clarke pulled away and moved to sit up and lean against the headboard.

            Lexa grumbled slightly, but moved to sit up next to her. “What? Why are we moving?”

            “I’m excited,” Clarke exclaimed, “we have to do something.. like tell somebody or.. put it on facebook.. something.”

            “I don’t have a facebook Clarke,” Lexa reminded, but chuckled at Clarke’s enthusiasm.

            “Well we’ll tell someone then.. and by someone I mean O and Raven,” Clarke said reaching from her phone.

            Lexa nodded, responding, “of course.”

            “I’m gonna call them,” Clarke scrolled through her contacts, pressing Octavia’s number, “they’re probably together, right? Here, it’s on speaker phone,” she added as it started to ring and placed it between them.

            It rang five times before finally crackling with an answer and Octavia’s voice coming through, “Seriously?” was the greeting they got this time.

            “Good morning O!” Clarke said cheerfully.

            “It’s 9:30 in the morning Griffin, what do you want?”

            “Guess what?” Clarke continued.

            Octavia audibly grumbled before responding with a grumpy, “what?”

            “I asked Lexa to be my girlfriend!” Clarke said excitedly.

            “Wha- weren’t you already dating? Is this why you woke me up?”

            Lexa chuckled as Clarke looked highly offended and sputtered into the phone, “no! I mean, we were seeing each other but it wasn’t official and now it is. It’s exciting Octavia.”

            “Fucking thrilling,” they heard almost inaudibly from the background.

            “Is that Raven?” Clarke questioned, waiting a few seconds through some rustling before getting a response.

            “Yeah it’s me, congrats Griffin, really, but couldn’t you have called us last night? We were up ‘til like 5,” Raven’s voice came through clear now.

            “I literally just asked her,” Clarke put on a pout even though they couldn’t see, “and I was so excited I wanted to tell our two best friends first.”

            “You called us instead of getting that good dick? What a loser,” Raven answered in her usual joking manner.

            “Just to rub in that _we_ can’t have that good dick now,” Octavia’s voice came through from the background.

            “Honestly what a bitch,” Raven said back to Octavia.

            Clarke giggled, glancing over at Lexa who was staring at the phone between them slightly shocked and flushed to the tips of her ears. “Umm you know Lexa can hear you right? She’s sitting next to me.”

            There was silence from the phone for a minute before Raven’s voice came back through, “hi Lex.”

            “Hey guys,” Lexa answered only a little awkwardly, glaring at Clarke chuckling beside her.

            “Well we just wanted to tell you guys first is all, we’ll let you go back to sleep,” Clarke took over.

            “We’re happy for you guys, really,” Raven said.

            Octavia following with, “yeah, congrats, it’s about damn time.”

            “Thanks,” Clarke said happily, “we’ll talk to you later.”

            “Bye guys,” Lexa added, quirking her eyebrow at Clarke as soon as Octavia clicked off.

            “What?” Clarke asked suppressing a grin.

            “Exactly how often do you talk about my dick with them?” Lexa questioned.

            “Just.. a little,” Clarke answered, then continued when Lexa raised her eyebrows higher, “and I don’t talk about your dick, I talk about the sex sometimes.. maybe all the time, but that’s just because it’s really good.” She leaned over, kissing Lexa on the cheek and reaching down to cup her through her boxer shorts. “But your dick is mine, they don’t get to hear about her.”

            Lexa giggled, “her?”

            Clarke pulled back and looked at her sheepishly, answering, “well yeah, it’s little Lexa, it has to be a her.”

            Lexa laughed, pushing Clarke to lay back down on the bed and then climbing on top of her, resting between her legs and bringing their mouths together. “Little?” she questioned after a minute and Clarke smirked, looking down between them.

            “Well, maybe little’s the wrong word.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me in the comments, let me know what you'd like to see going forward.


End file.
